Bone plates and screws may be used to stabilize bones in the body of a subject (e.g., human, non-human animal). Plates may be secured to bones using screws that are directed inwardly through holes in the plates and into underlying bone. While a screw may be inserted with its longitudinal axis aligned with the axis of the hole through which it passes, this angle may not be optimal in all circumstances. For example, an alternate insertion angle may be desired in light of the shape of the underlying bone, the forces to which it is subjected, and/or the nature of the condition to be stabilized.